elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Starter guide
Character Creation :See 'Character Creation' for more information Oblivion offers much flexibility in character creation. You can greatly modify your character's appearance, race, birthsign, and class. Your appearance can be whatever you like, however, your race affects how well you will do with certain skills and abilities. For example, if you choose a Breton, you will have an initial magicka of 150 points unlike the initial magicka of the Imperial race, which only starts with 80 magicka points. General Character Type The list below provides a general guideline based on each race’s skill bonuses. Other character type combinations can be made, even though the race does not have any skill bonuses. So, for example, an orc can certainly be full magic, as long as some of the magic skills are his major skills. *Combat: Nord, Imperial, Redguard, Orc *Magic: High Elf, Dark Elf, Breton *Stealth: Khajiit, Wood Elf *Magic/Stealth: Argonian, Dark Elf, Wood Elf Class and Skills :See also 'class' and 'skill' for a list of each. When you finally reach the point where Emperor Uriel Septim is assassinated, one of his Blades members will talk to you and he will guess what type of class you are. You can go accordingly as what the person said, or you can choose one on your own. Be careful! Make sure that you choose the class that you will be using the whole game. For example, if you choose to be a mage, if you use a sword and keep leveling up your blade skills, it will not make you level up as a whole. So make sure that you get the exact class that you want. Customize your class to fit the skills you’d like to use. In the end of the sewers, you will get a final chance to change your appearance, race, class, or birthsign. You’ll be outside of the walls of Imperial City. Once you are out of the sewers, you could either go straight to your main quests or do other quests. It’s recommended that you join a guild, which have guild halls in other cities besides Imperial City. Leveling your character :See 'Level' for more information. There are several ways you can level your stats. Go to the skill leveling tips section to get more info on how to efficiently level up your skills. Combat :See 'Combat' for additional information. Is it easy to fight in Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion? Yes. However, you must still remember a few things before going to direct combat with hard enemies. First: You need to remember to avoid depleting your fatigue bar (the green bar on bottom of the screen). If your fatigue bar is 0, your weapon damage will decrease. Some tips on how to keep your fatigue bar filled is to always walk and not to run. By running, your fatigue bar is regenerating by only 25%ish of your regular regeneration. Also, do not jump while you are fighting. Jumping eats up most of your fatigue, so refrain from jumping while in battle. Second: Keep blocking. Blocking is an essential point of the game. By blocking, you can decrease the opponents damage greatly and also making the opponent flinch for a short while. Third: Maintain your health high. When you are in the midst of battle, sometimes it's easy to forget about your life bar. Always remember to keep your health points high before you fight an enemy. Also, buy healing magics that will heal you more than Minor Wound Healing. If your birthsign is "The Lord", you will have less worries about your health since Blood of the North slowly regenerates your health to 90. You can also buy or make healing potions. Magic :For more information about spells, please go to 'Spell' section. Magic consists mostly of all the spells and scrolls in the game. In this game, you can also make your own spells! First, you will need to join the Mages Guild. You'll need to complete a series of recommendation quests before having access to the Praxographical Center in Imperial City. This place is the place where you can make your own magic for the cost of your gold. If you want more info on making spells, go to Spellcrafting. Not only can you make your own magic in this game, but you can also make your own magical/enchanted weapons and armor! The Altar of Enchanting is located at the Chironasium. If you want to make your own enchanted gear, you will need some gold (of course), an unenchanted wearable item which you want to put new effects, on and a soul gem or Azura's Star with a soul in it. The level of the soul gem will decide how much charge your weapon is going to have. If you want more information on how to make enchanted weapons, go to Enchanting. Sneaking :See also the 'stealth' article for more information. Things you can do while sneaking: * Undetected movement – The basis of stealth * Pickpocket and stealing * Sneak Damage Undetected Movement There are many elements that contribute to your detection. The light around you (i.e. your torch), your footsteps, the surrounding environment, and most importantly, your sneak skill. Although not being seen is certainly the best way to avoid being detected, NPCs can still hear you moving. So, even though you may be in another room and be sneaking, a low sneak skill will make you easier to detect. Also, you can use the shadows of trees and buildings to hide you. The best way to move around undetected without taking in consideration of these three elements is being Invisible. When you are invisible, you cannot be detected. Even though you have a light spell around you and even though you are running and not sneaking, you cannot be detected by another person. Also having a Chameleon item is a great way to go undetected. If your Chameleon points are above 100% you won't be seen by any NPC even if you run or attack them. Pickpocketing and Stealing Simply put, go into sneak mode, sneak towards an NPC, and then steal their items. However, sneaking is a bit more complicated than that. *You first have to be undetected to steal from people. *It's easier to steal at night since the visibility at night is lower than during the day. *Stealing larger and heavier items makes it easier for you to get caught. Another method is to use an Invisibility spell or scroll. However, even though you are invisible, you still need to take caution. After you steal from a person, your invisible state ends. If you have a Chameleon precentage above 100% you can steal without being seen. If you don't want to pickpocket, but you want something from that person you can summon a daedra which uses a long range attack. Hit the daedra three times and then run towards the back of the NPC that you want dead. When you are successful making the daedra hit the NPC, the NPC will fight the Daedra. Do this a couple of times until the person is dead. Afterwards, salvage the items from the dead person. You won't get any bounty points by doing this method. This is the hard way of getting items from another person, and is not pickpocketing. Alternately, you can use a Frenzy spell to force the NPC to attack you first, thus you'll be "defending yourself" and won't get a bounty. Stealing is straightforward. As long as you are not seen while in stealth mode when taking an object, the object is yours to keep and nobody will know it. Sneak Damage Let's continue on with Sneak Damage. You can do a Sneak Damage by sneaking on another person and then attacking them. Sneak damage greatly increases the strike that you did to that enemy. Generally, successfully hitting a target with an arrow while in sneak mode will cause triple damage and hitting with a melee weapon will cause six times the normal damage. You will get a text message (default location is the top left of the screen) telling you the damage multiplier. Sometimes, while in sneak mode and with "Chameleon" effects totalling over 99 percent, the message will say you got a "1X" damage bonus which, obviously, is no bonus at all. This does not happen every time, so evidently some additional variable is at work. Buying a House :See 'House' for list of each city's house for sale. After some time and you have acquired 2,000 gold, it's recommended to buy a house for storage and a place to rest. Head to Imperial City and go to the Office of Imperial Commerce. Talk to the lady in the counter and speak to her about buying a house. She is going to say that she has an available house that is located at the Imperial City Waterfront. Even though this house is small and rugged, this is the perfect place to store your items and sleep. Also, since it is located in the Imperial City, the center of the country, it’s the most accessible house you can use. All other houses are more expensive, such as the one in Skingrad, which costs a whopping 25,000 gold. After you get this house, go to Three Brothers Trade Goods and buy storage furnishings.